


Danganronpa: chronicles of the 78th class

by sarc_sm



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: :'(, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Free Time Events (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Naegi and co. learn about murder through monokuma and his stories, No Actual Character Death, Some hints of romance, eventually, junko and monokuma are different people, monokuma teaches the 78th class, monokuma teaches the class:killing affairs, the ending theme of the anime is amazing and sad, the stories are the murders in the game, thought of this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarc_sm/pseuds/sarc_sm
Summary: Hi! My name's Makoto naegi! This is my story,the story of Hope's Peak high and the 78th class.In this story, you have a weird electrical bear, him teaching us about: murders, investigations, trials,and a whole lot of friends along the way!Don't be alarmed! Even though he uses us as an example in his teachings, they're well thought out!who knew despair was such a big deal?Anyway, I guess I should start with the beginning, huh?Well, it all began when I got a letter from Hope's Peak...
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 10





	Danganronpa: chronicles of the 78th class

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I am sorry that I'm not updating my other stories but! I just got the inspiration for this so yeah! Have fun reading this!

_Standing in front of Hope's Peak was already a dream,_

_But enrolling there?_

_A fantasy._

_I guess you could say I was pretty lucky to have gotten an invitation letter. I agree, but standing by the entrance, I felt so small._

_Ok, let me explain._

_Hope's Peak is an elite high school, and only accepts talented 'ultimate' students of the highest caliber in various fields each year. I read about it online. You have students like: the super high school level pop sensation, baseball star, fanfiction writer, and a lot more!_

_Amazing, right? This is my dream school, and it doesn't hurt that once you graduate, you'll be set for life!_

_Now, you might be asking what an average student like me is doing here,_

_well, the school does a lottery every year in which one student is picked to attend the school as 'the ultimate lucky student'._

_Yep. It was luck that got me here. I don't have any spectacular talents._

_I know, boring. That's me, Makoto Naegi._

I look down at the letter clutched in my hand, _Standing in front of the gates isn't going to do anything, though._

Taking a deep breath, I take my first step into Hope's Peak.

Only to be stopped the very next second.

"Hey, Naegi!"

Startled, I look back, and see a familiar face.

"Sayaka! I should have known you'd attend here!"

_Yeah, so, Sayaka Maizono is the ultimate pop sensation. She's part of a girl band and leads it too. The band's known all around Japan, along with its members._

_But that's not the only way I know her, she attended my middle school as well._

_And with her looks, it was only natural I had a crush on her._

_She's also really nice._

"Aw, that's so sweet Naegi!"

_Did I say that out loud!?_

"No, you didn't. I'm psychic."

My expression must have been a weird one because she suddenly started laughing.

"Kidding! I just have good intuition!"

"Hehe, well anyway, we should probably enter already."

A look of realization appears on her face.

"Oh yeah! We don't wanna be late for our first day, right?"

I give her a nod and like that,

Our life at Hope's Peak begins...


End file.
